Delaware's overall breast cancer mortality rate ranks 2nd in the nation, lst in Black women. This ranking has been consistently number 1 or 2 over the last 5 years. A major contributing factor for this alarming rate appears to be a lack of early detection. Several health care organizations in Delaware, including the Medical Center of Delaware, the Div. of Public Health and the American Cancer Society, have developed programs and plans to tackle the issue of early detection. It is the intent of the Medical Center, in collaboration with these other organization, to conduct a Delaware Breast Cancer Education Mini-Summit to assist in the further development of community collaboration aimed at decreasing out breast cancer mortality rate. The summit will build on the awareness created by regional summit hosted by the Fox Chase Cancer Center in the Fall of '92 as well as the Breast Cancer Summit sponsored locally by the ACS in January 1993. A Core Planning Committee was organized and has begun to develop the Delaware Summit planned for April 1994. A larger Planning Committee, including representatives from various businesses and community groups currently involved in breast health awareness, has been identified. As plans proceed for the Summit, this group will be instrumental in further identifying persons from similar organizations without breast health activities who need to be invited to participate in the summit. Representatives from this group will also be involved as facilitators for the Summit to disseminate information regarding the "how to's" of breast health awareness knowledge. An Honorary Committee, chaired by LT. Governor Ruth Ann Minner, has agreed to provide increased visibility throughout Delaware and influence participation. The summit will be directed at assisting specific target populations in the Delaware community develop realistic plans for breast health awareness activities within their groups. These include industry, schools, civic organizations and geographic communities with limited breast health awareness activity and potentially at risk or high risk members. In addition to the formal presentations on early detection issues, the proposed summit agenda incorporates poster sessions from groups with successful breast health programs as well as exhibits from mammography facilities throughout the state to provide assistance in program development. The baseline assessment survey will be distributed throughout the Delaware community to document the current level of cancer control activities. Results related to breast health will be used in both the planning process and evaluation of effectiveness for the Summit. Two follow-up surveys will be used to measure outcome, one immediately following the program and the other after 6 months. Based on the anticipated success of the summit in increasing awareness of and developing realistic plans for breast health awareness, future programs targeting other high incidence/mortality cancer sites are being planned using the breast summit as a model.